Ancestors
by Repliku14
Summary: The Happy Mask Salesman imparts with us the story of his family tree.


**I am so freaking sorry, everyone! It's just that I don't really have the time for fanfiction anymore. :( However, I will try to update from time to time, so hang in there!**

**Shoutout to ****MissMiulei**** from Youtube for the idea for this fanfic. Hooray for headcanon!**

**As usual with my Fire Emblem fanfics, I'm going to inform you all of my specific character set. Morgan is the daughter of Icard (MyUnit) and Lucina. Gerome is the son of Cherche and Virion. Gerome x Morgan = OTP**

**Enjoy!**

Ancestors

Chapter 1

The Happy Mask Salesman stands in the clock tower.

"Oh, hello there, traveler! I'm the Happy Mask Salesman! Pleased to meet you!" He eagerly shakes your hand. You find him odd, yet... very trustworthy.

"As you can see, I carry a wide selection of masks. Some of them are new, but I have some that were passed down from multiple generations before. They've been in my family for a long time, just like this profession. Here, look at this one." He hands you a black mask. It is very dark and sleek. "That belonged to one of my ancestors. I believe his name was... Gerome." You are intrigued by his backstory.

"Would you care to listen to my family story?" You nod your head in agreement.

"Good, good! Now, we'll start after the end of the war against the terrible dragon, Grima..."

Gerome's eyes fluttered open. He made out the ceiling of the bedroom, feeling the sheets against him. Turning to the side, he noticed that his wife was already out of bed.

As he noticed this, he smelled something pleasant. _She must already be making breakfast._ He wandered outside, where he saw Morgan cooking bacon and eggs over a fire.

Gerome and Morgan had moved to a house on the outskirts of a town near Wyvern Valley after the war. He had picked up a job as a wyvern tamer, earning them good wages and sustaining them. They had been there for a year, and they were happy.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Morgan with a smile. "You're up later than usual."

"You know I've been having to work more after the... you know." Two months ago, an unidentified disease had killed a large number of the wyvern population. Fortunately, Gerome's beloved Minerva was spared, but the many losses had taken their toll- emotionally and economically. No wyverns would mean no work.

"I know, dear. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?" She put the bacon and eggs on a plate. "Here you go."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Thank you, darling." Gerome eagerly ate his breakfast, then went inside to change out of his pajamas. After that, he left to head for the Valley.

"Hello, Richard," he said to the tall, lanky man that was essentially his superior. Richard had long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He also had a fair amount of beard stubble.

"Hey, Gerome. Listen, there's... something I need to talk to you about."

"That... doesn't sound good," replied Gerome.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that in case another disease pops up, an organization has offered to move the remaining wyverns to a reservation in the east. The bad news is, of course, that the two of us will lose our jobs."

"Wh... what?" _I can't lose this job!_

"I know, Gerome... but if the wyverns do die from another outbreak, we'll lose our jobs anyway. This organization is willing to pay us in exchange for the wyverns, so we can stay afloat for a while longer. Hopefully we can find jobs before we run out."

"... When are they taking the wyverns?"

"Two days."

"...Do you think we could arrange for me to keep Minerva?"

Richard grinned. "I've already taken care of that."

Gerome smiled. "Thank you, Richard. It's been a pleasure working with you." They shook hands.

"You too, Gerome."

Gerome sighed. _How will I tell Morgan?_

Gerome walked back to the house solemnly, his head low. Morgan saw him coming and came out to meet him.

"You've been gone only half an hour... Is everything okay?" she asked.

Gerome sighed, and then told her everything.

"Oh, honey... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, dear. I'm more worried about what we're going to do."

Later that day, the two of them went into town in search of jobs. Unfortunately, the few jobs that could be found didn't pay. The two were worried deeply.

That night, Gerome and Morgan laid in bed. However, Morgan couldn't sleep with this issue looming over her consciousness. She turned to look at Gerome, who squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Morgan," he said. "It'll all work out in the end."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you, Gerome."

Later that night, Morgan awoke from her slumber. Gerome was fast asleep.

She got out of the bed and wandered the house. _What will we_ do?

As she got back into bed, however, her foot hit something obscured by the sheets hanging over the side. She pulled it out.

It was the box of masks that she had given to Gerome as a gift.

Morgan smiled at the happy memory of how they fell in love. Then, looking at the masks again...

She got an idea.


End file.
